


One Bed a Rockin'

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, john almost finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: On the first day of Christmas, one bed a rockin'...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Wincestmas 2019





	One Bed a Rockin'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wincestmas 2019, graphic and story gifted to [nevergettingoverwincest.](http://nevergettingoverwincest.tumblr.com/)

It wasn’t like the motel had solid, well-made furniture to begin with. The whole place was decrepit, dilapidated and frankly, depressing. However, with rooms only $17 a night and guaranteed clean sheets, it was also a bargain they couldn’t pass up.

Consequently, when the bed’s frame started inching back and forth along the worn carpet in time with Dean’s thrusts, bumping repeatedly into the wall, Dean wasn’t surprised. At least the noise covered most of the moaning coming from his little brother, who couldn’t quite keep quiet when Dean was balls deep, fucking him through the questionably stained mattress.

At the end of round two, the bed just couldn’t take the strain of the Winchester brothers in action any longer. The moment Sam’s ass clenched tightly around Dean’s cock, both of them shooting their loads in perfect sync, was also the moment the bed had reached its own limits, breaking beneath them with a loud crash.

Dean swore as he practically landed on top of Sam, who was caught between post orgasm bliss and the giggles as Dean pulled off to the side, both of their stomachs now smeared in Sam’s sticky, cooling come.

Seconds later, there was a banging on their motel door, followed by a tired, gruff, “Boys, you ok?”

_Dad._

Dean smirked at a wide-eyed Sam who was blushing and simultaneously terrified at having been caught out. Dean cheekily replied, “If the bed’s a rockin, don’t come a knockin’!” and held his breath. It was a risk, for sure, and Dean would have to make sure the next couple weeks he and Sam were hands-off to dispel any contemplation of ideas from their father if this worked.

“Knock off the carousing, boys, you’re causing a ruckus. Work out your energy sparring tomorrow morning instead of roughhousing in the room.”

Dean counted to thirty, and when nothing else happened, he relaxed, looking over at Sam.

“Dude. He’s so gonna find out if you can’t keep your voice down.”

“Me? Dean, you practically rammed the bed through the wall!”

“His bed’s the far side from that wall, he never even heard it. Just the crash of the bed. Besides, he was probably passed out drunk until then.”

“Ok, well. You need to stop saying shit that’ll get Dad blowing the door wide open next time.”

“And you need to stop being so handsy when Dad’s around.”

“…”

“…”

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

Instead of responding, Sam curled into Dean’s open arms and placed a soft kiss to plush lips before snuggling down to sleep.

“Night, jerk.”

Dean pushed a lock of hair off Sam’s forehead and smiled. They’d wake up sore and stuck like glue in the morning, but it was worth every moment. “Night, bitch.”


End file.
